Dark Love
by yume26
Summary: To her: true friends will never change. To him: when you can't have something, you take it away by force. Naive and innocence trust lead to her downfall. But he doesn't mind if she falls into his hands.


_"It's dark"_

...

_"I wonder how many day have passed since I was kept in here" _

...

_"Oni-chan, Haru-chan, Hana-chan, anyone... Help me"_

_**Click**_

Eyes widened; a sharp intake of breath could be heard if not for the sound of the door being opened and dim light poured inside.

As quick as the light appeared, it was gone once the door was closed. The sound of footstep got louder and nearer to the bed where he had chained her.

Without opening her eyes, she could tell it was _him_. Only he could have access to this hell. The room was quiet once again when the footstep stopped only an inch away from where she laid. The heat radiated from him that used to bring warm and comfort now only remind her of his betrayal and the pain he had inflicted physically and mentally upon her.

A hand caressed her cheeks in the dark. It traveled from her forehead to her nose, then cupped her chin, and lingered a bit longer on lips. When the hand was gone, it was soon replaced by warm soft lips.

She didn't bother to response to his affection knowing that it would irk him.

When the pressure was gone, she silently wished that she could see the hurt expression that was definitely presented on his face.

Too bad the darkness didn't allow that.

Then like a routine that he followed every time he visited her. A gentle voice was heard in the dark.

"I miss you, Kyoko-chan"

* * *

"I feel like someone has been following me lately, Tsuna-kun"

Said person calmly put down the cup of tea she had offered him and regarded her statement with indifferent voice.

"What makes you say that?"

His words were like the trigger. Before any thought crossed her mind, words had already left her lips.

"Whenever I get out of home, I always feel like someone is following me. Especially at night, I can even feel eyes on my body. Last night, when I went into an alley, I heard footstep but when I turned around, there was no one there."

The boy sat opposite of her just raised his eyebrows despite her obvious discomfort.

"I think you are just hallucinating. It's possible since it has been very hot lately. You should wear hat when you go out and put on sun..."

"BUT I'M NOT."

The boy just continued to sat quietly ad showed no anger even when she cut him in the middle of his speech.

She took that as the cue to continue.

"I know it sounds insane but you have to believe me. I would never bring it up unless I was sure. Please trust me I know what I am saying."

Perhaps it was the pleading in her voice that made his eyes soften a little bit. He reached out a hand to caress her cheek.

"I believe you, Kyoko-chan"

As if those words had magic, a smile found its way to her cute pink lips.

"Thanks, Tsuna-kun. I know I can count on you."

Said boy stood up and made his way to her side. When he got there, he sat down and pulled her to his arms in a tight hug. She leaned into him and buried her face in his broad chest and inhaled his scent without second thought.

She had missed a dark smile on his lips.

* * *

"Yamada-kun. Are you here?"

She had come to his house late to spend the night here with her boyfriend. She and Yamada-kun had been dating for 2 months now. She met him in her first year of college while he was a sophomore. Even so, he had been sweet, caring and attentive toward her. That's why she had said yes when he asked her out. She knew she was quick to accept his proposal, but their relationship had been so strong for her to regret her action.

Usually he would be home by 9 since he got part-time job. But when she got here, darkness and silence were the only things that greeted her. She went to his bedroom to search for him thinking that he must had been tired and gone to sleep immediately.

She didn't expect to find blood and her boyfriend's corpse in the room.

Her eyes widen and before a scream came out of her throat, a cold hand covered her mouth.

"Shhhhh. We don't want to alert others now do we, Kyoko-chan?"

If Kyoko found that her boyfriend was dead did not scare her then perhaps the fact that she recognised the masculine voice might do the trick.

An arm turned her around but kept her in a possessive hold. The moonlight allowed her to see the person's face.

Her world collapsed as her fear was confirmed.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. By the way, I killed your boyfriend because he dared to take what is mine."

She blacked out afterwards.

* * *

So now here she was: naked with only a blanket to cover herself after he finished the deed, chained, locked away from the world, from the people she held dear and let him to be the only person she interacted with.

Just like he had always wanted.

As his kiss went lower to her neck which was already covered by multiple love bite, she bit back a moan and spoke with a raspy voice.

"Why?"

He stopped and raised his head to look at her. His eyes tingled with possessiveness, lust, and dare she said... love. He kissed her bruised lips gently and bit her ear before answered her question.

"I had always loved you, Kyoko-chan. Before anyone and more than anyone who said they love you. I had marked you as mine the moment I saw you. All the battles I have fought until now were to prove to you that I'm strong enough to protect you and also for others to see that if they want to have you then they have to get past _me_ first."

He halted his speech as if to contemplate something. She gasped as she felt her hair was tugged in a painful hold.

"But then _he_ came and stole you away from me. I could never allow any man to take what is already mine, couldn't I? So I did the obvious things."

_"You mean you killed him"_ She wanted to say that but found her lips were covered by him. This time the kiss was more urgent, more possessive and aggressive than the last one. It was like he wanted to leave mark on her lips as well.

When the need of air became too much, he had no choice but to release her.

"I can keep you safe but you just have to go and risk your heart broken by ungraceful man. Did you know, Yamada cheated with another woman behind your back the whole time. You couldn't have known because you were too busy _loving_ him."

He was shouting at this point. Each word of him stabbed her like a knife in the chest.

"But I am not mad at you. It was that Yamada's false. He was the one who took advantage of your trust. So he got what he deserved."

He was gentler by now. Both of his hands were cleaning away her tears which had unconsciously fallen down her cheeks.

"I did this for your sake. In here, no one will try to hurt you. I will keep you safe. I will never toy with your feelings... So please love me Kyoko."

He was pleading eyes were shined with innocence, warm and the most dominating emotions... love. She had always loved it when he showed her this side of him. The side that resembled his teenager self. The one that had not been tainted by the cruelty of the Mafia world. She was almost moved by his act. _Almost_.

Perhaps physical and mental pain had ruined her kindness. She felt nothing but resentment toward him. She looked straight into his eyes. Coldness was all that left of her toward him.

"I will never love the like of you."

He didn't snap like she had expected him to. Instead a flash of hurt crossed his eyes before disappeared. His bang shadowed his brown orbs. She turned away; refused to feel guilty.

There was no way she would back -

"AGHHHHH"

He suddenly entered her hard. Pain and pleasure took over her sense.

"STOP, Tsuna, sto- Agh..."

"That's right. Moan for me, Kyoko. Show me how much your body loves me. "

"No, stop... AGH"

He would not relent. Her body betrayed her as it gave in to the pleasure. She could only lay beneath him moaning, begging for him to go faster and harder which he happily complied.

On the verge of release, she could barely made out his voice.

"Remember Kyoko, your heart may not belong to me yet. But I own your body and mind. You are mine to do which as I please. Don't you _dare_ forget that."

"Ahhhh"

"I love you, Kyoko."

During the entire night, her moan and panting were left unheard.


End file.
